


脑洞38 玩弄卡攻again

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: hy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 预警：有阉割；水仙；耳光；公开羞辱；





	脑洞38 玩弄卡攻again

脑了六火的窑子里有一个卡攻  
只有一个  
是留着给喜欢玩卡攻的土操的  
窑子里最惨的一个卡  
卡攻也要被操的吗！  
被操  
不会硬  
摸摸土的屁股，硬了  
软的jb被操得晃晃荡荡  
沉甸甸的  
很久没射了  
卡攻偶尔会被甜甜土光顾  
穿着lo裙的甜土（  
分开的时候会闷闷地问土什么时候再来  
一直算着日子  
牛郎了  
甜土不会让他碰的  
就喝酒聊天  
对甜土动手动脚就会被罚  
大土参与  
管不住几把了是吧  
想亲个手也是图谋不轨  
要帮他管jb的  
要抽几把  
还要罚操  
操吐为止  
别的卡：羡慕…  
有在一众卡前面抽jb的  
好惨的  
锁了  
干脆阉了吧  
反正也没用  
阉了就可以牵甜土的手了  
棍子跟蛋蛋一起阉  
那样卡攻很愿意的

卡攻跟别的卡一起  
他扮新郎  
别的卡扮新娘  
然后一起被操  
没有几把的新郎和他的荡妇新娘  
jmmb  
两个卡磨  
视觉冲击  
色情地接吻  
摸摸  
两个都可以被干  
土可以选择任何一个  
在软绵绵的毛绒大床上干两个卡  
捧花和领结是拘束用的  
还有蚊帐

啊没有jb的卡攻  
好惨的  
每天被操py  
也没人知道他爽不爽  
看不到几把不知道硬没硬  
也学会浪叫了  
脑了那个憋眼泪的土土  
跟卡说要么阉了吧  
这样就不用被锁着难受了  
没有被锁的痛苦  
其他卡好羡慕

新郎卡攻和新娘卡湿漉漉地接吻——  
突然新娘卡被揪着头发拉开跟土亲  
还带着新郎的唾液  
新郎就被拉开噜  
卡攻也爱每一个卡的  
毕竟卡攻  
大哥哥  
唯一的雄性（）  
然而米有jb  
只能看着嘴里的卡被抢走  
还要被干平时负责安慰没给射的卡  
亲亲摸摸  
散发雄性荷尔蒙  
其实连个几把都没有嘞  
啊，脑了卡们被锁到疼得哆嗦的时候都很羡慕卡攻  
卡们很喜欢卡攻的  
可以安抚卡们  
牧羊犬indeed

刚脑了  
上忍土  
没有甜土那么甜  
还是很甜  
进门就看到新郎新娘躺的大床(大厅里)  
卡攻跟卡正在缠绵  
卡换了很多个  
被其他土拽走干了  
但没人选卡攻  
上忍看卡攻  
这胸，这腰，这腿  
好帅啊——  
西装卡攻  
迷惑性max  
又长得那么帅！  
对卡又那么温柔  
又攻  
就脸红着点他了  
上床脱光才发现没有几把的(。)  
这个土也是操卡的，但是没有几把就是不爽(。)  
失落  
卡攻以为他跟甜土一样不要他了  
就开始跟他讲退票流程。  
买票门口，退票西伯利亚(…)  
土就(没有！妈妈爱你——)  
操了卡攻一顿。  
卡攻虽然被操  
心里觉得甜滋滋的  
就，身体上被操，精神上的卡攻  
还会听上忍的烦恼

脑了土摸摸卡攻光溜溜的那里（  
问他还疼不疼了  
问他现在被操是什么感觉，难不难受  
卡说还好，是带土就很好  
这个卡，被操还会挺腰的  
不自觉地想干人  
每天在大厅等着土  
吃着碗里的卡想着锅里的土  
跟不同的卡亲亲  
大家都觉得卡攻很帅  
偶尔会来桀桀土玩卡攻  
太帅了看着不爽。  
玩得很厉害。  
接下来几天都不能躺招牌  
卡们都很想念卡攻  
小羊们想念大狗  
给卡攻剃寸头吧  
刘海长长了也只剃后脑勺  
很帅的  
唯一的遗憾就是没有jb吧  
不然早就被卡们爬床了  
还都是半大的卡  
卡攻在暗部里人气很高的  
土看着更不爽了  
有当着大家的面扇他耳光  
罚他一般都是在大厅里  
所有人都可以看到  
两个雄性生物  
一个扇另一个  
狮子们  
是的，但是一个沉默地跪着

啊桀土和卡攻  
很双a的感觉  
卡攻忍耐着，跪得很好  
驯服的卡攻  
不管土是不是想操他，那都是土啊  
都要听话  
跪好给扇耳光了  
柔顺卡攻！  
乖——  
又a  
仿佛邻居家的大狗  
想干人的  
他去被桀土干  
桀土不爽了  
抓着头发拉下来  
整个人都压在他身上  
展示自己的力量  
压迫感  
被男人干了  
其实刚刚有点点心动。  
卡攻，屁股里夹着他没有的jb  
想着曾经进洞的感觉  
用屁股感受几把

啊脑了是很柔顺的卡攻  
知道自己有jb不好的，会威胁到土  
土跟他说阉了吧  
他就嗯  
答应了  
阉完以后有好好努力为土做0  
主动用py照顾土的jb  
好好放松  
卡攻的伤口切得很干净  
一点点都没留  
滑滑的  
还用激光烧掉了毛毛  
漂亮的银白色耻毛米有乐  
但是能让土操更近  
卡会喜欢  
用肉体的痛苦换来心灵的慰藉  
很值  
浪漫的卡  
可以接近土了  
值  
土还插在里面就摸摸他  
光滑的  
还有缝痕  
土：卡卡西你是女人吗？  
不是？  
那你把几把藏到哪去了？

脑了卡攻一开始是主动给土操的  
某次惹土生气  
土：最近对你太好了是不是，啊？给脸不要脸？  
土：再给你点阳光你是不是还想操我？  
卡低头不说话了  
土：……  
土：你tm还真想操我？！？！  
扮受吃土  
给操是为了钓土  
啊脑了阉之前  
土知道卡想操他了  
生气，拿着小刀威胁  
卡看着刀在自己jb上，喘得很厉害  
土说再给你一个机会，还想不想操我？  
卡低头，说想  
很怕，但要说实话的  
带土最讨厌骗子和耍嘴皮子的家伙了  
土都被他气乐了  
就你tm还想操我？！  
但卡也管不住自己  
他就是想操，没办法  
卡：阉了我吧  
做好被阉的准备  
闭上眼睛了都  
然后被土温柔地口了  
含在嘴里，还亲亲  
舌头舔了沟  
土让卡口爆了，还让卡操了他  
然后才阉的  
很贴心的土  
从此卡一直回味着这次了  
脑了土用的阉割术是可以复原的  
土打算等卡什么时候忍不住了再把他修好  
但卡一直很乖  
就一直阉着了he  
被阉，卡就可以接近土了  
很喜欢  
虽然身体痛苦


End file.
